Head-mounted display devices (also called herein head-mounted displays) are gaining popularity as means for providing visual information to user. Head-mounted display devices typically include a plurality of lenses. However, when a user sees an image through a conventional lens, the conventional lens causes different distortions depending on a rotational position of an eye of the user. This reduces the user satisfaction with the head-mounted display device.